


"Talk more science to me baby."

by mmoonniiccaa



Series: Prince Charming from across the hall. [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Established Relationship, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmoonniiccaa/pseuds/mmoonniiccaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is away at a 2 week long work conference.<br/>Stiles is feeling a Lydia deprived; so he tries desperately to get her to give him a little something something over the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Talk more science to me baby."

"Hello Stiles, I'm working, what do you need."

"What's something good I can eat with kale chips to make them not taste like I'm eating a crunchy dry leaf?" Stiles says disgustingly looking at the bag of crispy green things.

"Hummus personally. Why?" Lydia replies, confused. Shuffling her phone to rest between here shoulder and ear so she can continue to work.

He is bending to look further into her fridge "Because, I'm hungry and you have nothing good to eat in your apartment" he added.

Lydia grabs her phone from her shoulder "Stiles! Why are you in my apartment eating my food?"

"I used my key, I need to go grocery shopping" replying nonchalantly

Lydia tilts her head back to look at the ceiling of her hotel room "Oh for fuck sakes Stiles it's not your key, it's for emergencies" she affirms shaking her head and looking back down to her laptop.

"Should be my key by now I practically live here, plus I'm hungry, that's an emergency." He shifts a few things out of his way, bag still in his hand.

"mmhmm" She replies unimpressed

"God how do you live off this crap. It literally tastes like I'm nibbling on grass, and they smell terrible." Stiles furrows his brows at the bag again. "What are these little green shot things" He picks one up to inspect it than shakes it.

"Stiles that's wheatgrass"

"Weed grass? " he quips "Do you have pot brownies too? I knew you liked them"

"No. Wheatgrass. This is why you have your own apartment with your own fridge. With your own food." She's trying her best to sound annoyed, but she liked the much needed break Stiles was giving her from work. Plus she found it quite amusing.

'I'm gunna try it." Stiles chirps.

'No. Stiles they're expensive"

"Too late." He shoots the little cup of green juice back "Yuuuuuck" he spits the residue into the sink. "That was repulsive". He continues to spit.

"And they don't taste good." She adds quickly, laughing.

He spits again. "Why would you purposely put that in your body." He makes a sour face, glaring at her stupid junk food less fridge.

"It contains all minerals known to man, and vitamins A, B-complex, C, E, l and K. It is extremely rich in protein, and contains 17 amino acids. It also contains up to 70% chlorophyll, which is an important blood builder." she informs, smiling to herself.

He scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. "It was a rhetorical question Lydia. I didn't need all the science. Although..." He walks out of the kitchen and plops him self on her couch.

Oh god, she knows this isn't going to be good, reluctant to ask "Although what?" She turns off her computer and pads into the attached bathroom.

He lays down on his back and props his head up on his hand "You talking all science-y really does something to me Red" He says in a deep throaty voice.

She ignores his advances "Did you just call me while I'm working to ask me about food"

"No. I missed you." he confessed honestly.

She smiles sadly at herself in the mirror "I miss you too Stiles, but I really have to go. I'm just about to head downstairs to my conference." She fluffs her hair a bit before heading out the door.

"Talk more science to me baby." He stares at a picture sitting on her coffee table; of the two of them at Malia and Isaacs's engagement party, Stiles' piggy backing Lydia while she kisses his cheek. He smiles at it, remembering that they did some pretty interesting things in the hotel room after the party that night. Champagne was clearly Lydia's aphrodisiac.

She smiles into the phone, rolling her eyes "Good bye Stiles."

"Aww Lyds come on" He hears the phone line go dead. "Dammit"

 

Stiles [2:16 pm]: come ooooonnn. I haven't seen you in 2 and a half weeks :(

Lydia [2:18 pm]: I'll be home in 2 days.

Stiles [2:18 pm]: that's like 2 more days without you. I'm deprived. Little stiles misses you.

Lydia [2:19 pm]: Little stiles ?

Stiles [2:19 pm]: yeah. You know ;)

Lydia [2:21 pm]: Little stiles really ? You couldn't think of a better name.

Stiles [2:22 pm]: What are you trying to say ? You want me to re name it to big stiles than? ;)

Lydia [2:25 pm]: You're fishing.

Stiles [2:25 pm]: maybe. But are you denying?

Lydia [2:27 pm]: If this is your way to get me to sext you while I'm at very important molecular biology conference it's not gunna happen.

Stiles [2:27 pm]: Maaaaybe it is. Come on gimme something.

Lydia [2:30 pm]: Stiles.

Stiles [2:30 pm]: are you denying it ...

Lydia [2:35 pm]: No.

Stiles [2:36 pm]: I seriously miss you so fucking much baby. I can't stop thinking about us in the back of my jeep in the airport parking lot, the risk of being caught made it so much better. God you were so loud.

Lydia [2:38 pm]: Stiiillleessss! Please don't do this to me right now.

Stiles [2:38 pm]: Do what?

Lydia [2:43 pm]: You know what! How do you always do this to me. We aren't even in the same state.

Stiles [2:44 pm]: I barley said anything. I'm innocent. ;)

Lydia [2:50 pm]: You are far from innocent Stilinski!

Stiles [2:50 pm]: I just have faith in that vivid imagination of yours. I know you can't resist thinking about it.

Lydia [2:56 pm]: Fuck off Stiles.

Stiles [2:56 pm]: Not even at the work conference. You dirty girl!

Lydia [3:01 pm]: I'm not giving you the satisfaction.  
Lydia [3:01 pm]: Shouldn't you be working?

Stiles [3:02 pm]: I'm working from home. Don't deflect this conversation.  
Stiles [3:03 pm]: Anyways, you're still talking to me. Which means you still want to talk to me. You could have waited till after your conference to text me back but you didn't"

Stiles [3:03 pm]: I know you Martin. You love this. You have a weird kink you love the risk of being caught doing things you shouldn't

Lydia [3:10 pm]: So what if I do! But you wanna know some thing?

Stiles [3:11 pm]: ;) what?

Lydia [3:15 pm]: I'm not wearing any panties! 

Stiles [3:15 pm]: mmm oh yeah?

Stiles[3:36 pm]: baby?

Stiles[4:02 pm]: Lydia?

Stiles [4:16 pm]: oh you little tease. UGHHH

 

* * *

 

Lydia [5:05 pm]: Oh wow. What a wonderful conference. So informative.

Stiles [5:05 pm]: you are literally the worst.

Lydia [5:07 pm]: What have I told you about using literally?  
Lydia [5:07 pm]: and it's pay back for getting me all worked up during a very important work function.

Stiles [5:08 pm]: worked up hey? I didn't even say anything bad ;) I'm better than I thought.

Lydia [5:12 pm]: Don't get ahead of yourself. You said it yourself that I have a very vivid imagination.

Stiles [5:14 pm]: yes. But I helped with the initial act of what you were thinking about.

Lydia [5:14 pm]: mmm yeah, hold that thought, I have a video call coming in.

 

15 minutes later Stiles phone rings "Hey Lyds"

"I needed to hear your voice." Lydia says quietly

"Oh yeah? Why's that." he says with enjoyment

She rolls her eyes "Because I haven't seen you in 2 and half weeks ya dipshit."

He walks into Lydia's bedroom and flops on her bed. "Where are you right now?" he stares up at the ceiling, fingers making there way under the waist band of his boxers.

"In my hotel room. I have to go to dinner with some head officials in an 15 minutes."

"Hmmm. I could do a lot in 15 minutes." he says in a sultry voice

"Stiles." She sounded worried

He heard it in her voice, he pulls his hand out of his pants and sits up."Yes baby." now he's worried.

She cringed at the thought of having to tell him this. "Uhm. They want me to stay till the end of the month." She pulls her lips in tightly, looking up at the ceiling trying to hold back tears.

He furrows his brows "Wait what. That's _another_ 3 weeks." He replies, rubbing his hand over his face. "You know I leave for training in 3 weeks? We won't see each other for like another 2 months"

"That's who I had the call with. They chose me to manage their laboratory teams and monitor the quality of their work, they want to bring their lab to New York. This is huge. If this works out I would be part of the New York team. This could change my career" she chokes back biting the inside of her cheek.

"That's why you called."

"Not the only reason. I miss you. I miss your voice. Text seemed to impersonal."

He breaths out "I miss you too Lyds"

"I can come home." She says desperately.

"No! No This is too important." As much as he misses her, he knows how important this trip is for her future, their future.

There's a pregnant pause before she blurts out "Let's move in together." 

"What ?" Stiles was taken aback, because she had a rule about moving in together. She wanted them to date at least 2 years they'd only been together for 1.

"When you come home from training, let's move in together. You said it yourself, you are always there anyways."

"Lydia? Are you sure about this. You aren't just saying this because you miss little big stiles." She lets out a small laugh "You have a 2 year rule." He adds.

"Yes I'm sure, and I've already broken all my rules when it comes to you."

"Okay. Yeah. Let's do it. "

She smiles at his acceptance "Okay, I have to go. I'll be pretty late, you'll probably already be sleeping. But I'll text you when I get back to my room. I love you. "

"I love you too"

Stiles sat on Lydia's bed dumbfounded. _3 more weeks_. He shakes himself out of his thoughts. He can't deal with this for any longer than he has.

* * *

 

Lydia wakes up the next morning just as tired as she was before she went to bed. She hadn't got a good nights rest since she was home. She turns over to look at her schedule for the day. Only one seminar in the morning than she has the rest of the day to do whatever she pleases. Maybe she will give _'that_ ' phone call to Stiles that he so desperatly wants.

Lydia [8:04 am]: I know you are probably still asleep.  I just want to let you know that I meant everything that I said last night. These 7 weeks are going to be hard without you. But we have Skype, we will make it work. I promise!

 

Lydia[10:37 am]: I just tried calling you but it went straight to voicemail. I figured you would be awake by now. Anyways, I'm heading to my seminar now. Text me when you wake up. Love you xx

 

Lydia [12:02 pm]: Kay, you should be awake by now. You always text me back. Should I be worried? Can you please call me? I'm heading back up to my room now. I'll try to Skype you. Maybe your phones dead.

She tries calling him a couple more times while taking the stairs up to her room. She seriously has a thing with elevators, maybe it's claustrophobia.

When she finally makes it to her door she notices the 'do not disturb' sign. _'I don't remember hanging this._ ' She plucks it off the door handle before sliding in her key card. She gets a waft of a familiar aroma, a scent she hadn't been graced with in 2 weeks. It was the comforting smell of Lydia's favorite cologne of Stiles'.  
She scrunches her brows in confusion. _'what the hell is going on'_. She thinks that maybe Stiles had put it in her luggage because he knew she loved it. Maybe it opened some how, maybe the maids went through her things. She storms into the living area of the hotel room; so she can grab computer and write a lengthy complaint to the manager of the hotel. That's when she spots a very familiar whiskey eyed brunette sitting on the couch smiling up at her.

She stood there stunned for a moment, it felt like the wind got knocked out of her. _'Is it possible that he got more good looking, no I just haven't seen him in forever'_

Stiles stood up and walked over to her. "Hey Red" he says with a huge smile.  
 

She practically leaped into his arm, shoving her face into his chest. She takes a deep breath. He wraps his long arms around her kissing the top of her head. She breaks away to look at him, arms still tight around him.

"How? Why? I .. I don't understand" she looks at him with a combination of confusion and relief.

"Well, after we got off the phone last night, I bought a ticket for the earliest flight this morning. Lydia I couldn't go another god knows how long without seeing you." He tucks her hair behind her ears.

Tears well up in Lydia's eyes. "That's why you didn't answer my texts or calls." She hits him with folder in her hand. "You bastard. I was worried sick"

"I know. It was a sacrifice I was willing to take to be able to see you" he smirks down at her.

She stand ups on her tiptoes and grabs him by the cheeks looks at him in the eyes for a moment before crashing their mouths together. She hungrily kisses him and he responses with a hand under her shirt on the small of her back. He just desperately needed the skin to skin contact.

Lydia pulls away for a moment and Stiles pouts in protest. "How did you get into my room ?

"One of the maids let me in"

"She just let you in without explanation?"

"I have my ways." He cocks an eyebrow.

She wraps her arms around his neck and cocks an eye brow back, than leans into his ear "Better have not been the way you convince me to do things" she kisses the space under his ear. His breath hitches.

"Never" his hands slide from where they were on her lower back to her ass giving it gental yet aggressive squeeze before picking her up under her thighs. She wraps her legs around his waist as he places her on the kitchenette island counter.

"I missed you so fucking much Lyds" he moans into her neck.

"I couldn't wait to get out of my conference yesterday so I could call you, I needed you even if it was just your voice, but then it was ruined when they asked me to stay" she moans, pulling at the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Oh yeah? What would you have done with me on the phone?" He starts kissing her down her neck to her collar bone.

"Anything you wanted." Her breathing starts to pick up pace, she has to bite her lip from letting any sound come out. Stupid hotels and their thin walls.

"What about now? Would you let me do anything I wanted?" his hands slide under her pencil skirt, one hand climbing up the inside of her thigh. Her breath hitches as he makes his way further up the inside of her legs. He pulls back to look her in the eyes than down at her lips. Watching her chest heave up and down. She stares back and bites her bottom lip. She looks at him up and down. They don't even have their clothes off yet and Stiles could get off right now just by the way she's looking at him.

They just stare at each other for another moment like they are planning their next move.

Breathing heavy. She swallows the lump in her throat. Clearly all the moisture in her mouth went straight between her legs "Yeah! Anything! Please."

He responds by kissing her ferociously. He picks her up once more and takes her to the bedroom kicking the door closed behind them.

Stiles stayed with her for the rest of her time there. Luckily he could take some time off before he had to leave for training. They spent their last few days together making up for the lost time they would have for the next 2 months. Half the time arguing about whose apartment they were going to move into, and whose furniture they would keep and the other half was having _'make up for lost time sex'_ and _'I'm gunna miss you so much sex'_ and _'oh my god I can't believe we are moving in together sex'_ and _'well just because they can sex.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Kay so I know y'all were probs expecting something smutty. But I dunno, I can't really write it. But if any of you guys are interested in writing it that would be cool. But anyways. Sorry if you were expecting it. Just assume there was a lot of it and it was like crazy porno sex XD ! BAHAHA  
> Also, I don't know why, but I find it incredibly adorable when Stiles calls Lydia babe or baby. Although I don't think Lydia is the type that likes pet names. Anyone else agree?  
> I'm trying my best to keep them in character, BUT because we don't know how Stiles and Lydia would be in a relationship together (thanks Jeff) I kinda had to wing it.  
> Anyways like usual leave your feedback.  
> ps. The next fic I'm working is a 2 parter, and its a bit intense, because I'm a glutton for punishment. I'll try my super best to get the first part out this weekend.


End file.
